My Silly Orlando Bloom MadLib
by LoveAndPiracy
Summary: Cool MadLib result I got from OBFiles D The Orlando Bloom Files ids a very very nice website! Visit it! I may add more, IDK. Lets just call it a OneShot, Savvy?
1. Ze Veel Ting

Just A Silly MadLib I got From I added In Alot (You can reely tell where I added the words in) SO here ya go!

You boarded the plane at the airport, Emo to be heading back home after visiting your friend Demi Moore in Chicago. Shortly after take off the pilot's voice comes over the loud speaker, 'Hi There! everyone we have reached an altitude of 48 feet and you can all feel free to remove your seat belts and Lunge about the cabin. We have 6 hours left so enjoy the flight.' You sigh and remind yourself to stop biting your Arm because your nervous. As the stewardess passes, you ask for a Cocktail and she pulls one out of the cart and hands it to you. She moves down the aisle, 23 rows ahead of you, where she stands, you can hear a familiar voice. With another sip of your Cocktail you dismiss the idea to being a figment of your Soft imagination.  
In the back of the plane you overhear a conversation. A Fuzzy, Sweet looking woman says, 'My seat was supposed to be C-23, on the aisle.' As you turn back, you see the stewardess looking over her ticket and saying, 'YIKES! Yes, it is.' The woman goes on to say that she isn't in the proper seat because someone else is sitting in it. That's when you almost choke on your Cocktail realizing that seat C-23 is the one you're in, which also happens to be the one you're not supposed to be in. Your actual seat is A-23 up at the front. You think to yourself, 'WOW!' then Fast you get up and have a Pink and Round conversation with the two women before the stewardess points you to your A-23 seat.  
Gathering your carry-on luggage and Jacket in your arms, you are re-assigned to seat A-23. Not being able to see over the top of your Black bag in your arms you can only hear the voice in front of you saying, 'Here, let me help you with that.' A pair of Rock-ing hands reach up, take the top bag off your pile and help you to load it with the rest into the compartment above the seats. Once free of your baggage you are able to stand Foot to Foot with this Big and Shiny stranger. It's then that you discover that he is actually not a stranger at all. Even though you've never actually met him before, Orlando Bloom, the man standing right infront of you, does not seem like a stranger!  
You both sit down side by side in your seats and start a Clear conversation. Orlando folds the script he was reading onto his Ear and looks you in the eyes, 'So, where are you headed?' You explain that you're taking this flight to New York then taking a commuter jet to Chicago in order to get home in time for work on Friday. He mentions that he has to be back at work Friday too, and you both keep up a Weird conversation until the plane lands at New York. Your heart sinks when you realize that your time together is over because you both have to go in separate directions.  
Orlando stands up and helps you with your bags. Standing at the end of the flight terminal you note to yourself that you've just had the most Limp conversation of your life, as of yet. As you both begin your goodbyes, Orlando takes out a pen and asks for your Legs. When he takes it he tilts your Legs up towards his Neck and brushes it against your skin in a kiss. Following that, while you check to make sure you're still Rubbed, Orlando then writes down a series of numbers on your Cheek explaining that this is his hotel number, 'If you'd like to, I'd like to see you again. This is where you can reach me.' Then with his shoulders shrugged in a Shocking good-bye look, he bends down and scoops his Abrubt arms around you in a Dreamy hug. It's then that you realize you don't need to take an airplane home, you're already flying above the clouds.


	2. Anuda Wun

Here's another one!

It's saturday afternoon and you're at the grocery store picking up a few odds and ends including some cheeses and toilet paper. You stop in the fruits and vegetable aisle and start to feel and smell the apple. Yum! They're your fav. Then you hear a familiar voice behind you say...'How's the selection today?' You turn around and see that it is Orlando Bloom! He's just standing there smiling at you. Orlando tells you that apple are his favorite. 'Holy crap!' you say. 'They're mine too!' 'I wonder what else we have in common?' Orlando says. You can't help but smile. You and Orlando get to talking and you find out that you have a lot in common, including the fact that you both like skating! Orlando then asks you if you want to get together later tonight for dinner. You're stunned but manage to reply rather calmly...'Surely!' You give Orlando your address and he says that he'll pick you up at 7. You say goodbye and then rush home to figure out what to wear on your date. You decide on your favorite Violet dress because it makes you look incredibly round. When Orlando arrives he looks absolutely beautiful in a Yellow shirt and a pair of black polyester pants. He hands you a bouquet of Roses, kisses you on your arm, and tells you that you look shiny. You ask him where you're going for dinner and he tells you that it's a surprise. You walk out to his car, a black Buggy, and he opens the passenger door for you. You get in and notice that it smells a little like bagel. Orlando drives you to Pindo's and says 'Surprise!' He tells you that this is his favorite restaurant. When you walk in, everyone turns to Orlando and says 'Hi Orli!' It seems he's a regular here. You get an intimate table in the corner and Orlando orders a bottle of Iced Tea. You order the Steak and the roasted Bunny. Orlando gets a plate of Salad. You enjoy your wonderful dinner while listening to Orlando as he tells you about his dog Maude and his new pet Duck named Courly. Before you know it, it's 10 o'clock and Orlando explains that he has to go home and get to bed because he has a big day of flying tomorrow. He drives you home and walks you to your door. He tells you that he had a wonderful time and asks if you want to go out again. Your reply of course is absolutely! Orlando then lays his hand on your hand and gives you a passionate kiss. As he's leaving he says 'Goodbye Dearest, I'll talk to you tomorrow.' Your night with Orlando is over and it will be one that you'll never forget!


End file.
